


Pretty Boy

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry sir, but I don’t accept beverages as payment. I only deal in cash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExoEl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/gifts).



> This was actually first posted in 2014 on my LJ account and to date is the one and only Taekey I have written.  
> This was based on the film 'Pretty Woman' (If you haven't seen it where have you been? Go watch it!) This was a request fic for the lovely Renaxia over at Livejournal.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to my lovely ExoEl88 here on AO3 who reminded me that I had written this fic haha!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
  
Key was a fashion designer who worked in Seoul. He was tall with short, cropped, dark brown hair. His hair was in direct contrast to his white pale skin and his warm brown eyes. The things that stood out about him the most though, were his high cheekbones, feline eyes and his slightly curvy hips. That is what the boy near the coffee shop first liked about him from a distance. That, and his tight and firm ass when he turned around.  
  
His clothes were not available for just anybody. Even the idols of today were always looking for his new designs. He had just opened up a new studio space in downtown Seoul, it was a little bit grimier than the centre of Seoul that he was used to; where large brands lined the high street, but it was quaint and the size was perfect for living and working in.  
It was a Thursday evening and Key was holding meetings and interviews for his new fashion show. He was looking for an edgy model with just the right proportions. He had already seen around 30 models already and Key felt as his muscles tightened and his bones cracked. He told his assistant to take a break and hold the interviews for half an hour. He decided that he needed a break from the same four walls.  
He ventured outside into the cold winter evening, he walked casually along the unfamiliar streets, when up ahead, he saw an expensive-looking coffee shop. As he crossed the street and headed for the warm and inviting lights that the shop had to offer, he noticed a young man standing on the corner and flashing a smile at him. Key thought that the young man might be one of the models he is waiting to see, and that is why he was smiling at him; this man had all the right proportions. So when Key approached him, he was a little taken back when the shorter man asked;  
  
“Hi there sir, looking for some fun tonight?” Kibum was confused at first before he realised from the man’s obvious clothing choice that he must be a hooker.  
  
“Oh, no thanks” Key said with an embarrassed flush. The man grumbled and whispered “Your loss” before smiling at the next passer-by.  
Key went into the coffee shop and came out with his hot chocolate. The young man was still stood there and something about him intrigued Key. He noticed the shorter and auburn haired man was shivering from the harsh winter that surrounded the streets of Seoul and so he approached again.  
  
“What now? Changed your mind?” the younger man asked.  
  
“Not exactly, here.” Key responded and offered him the hot beverage.  
  
“Sorry sir, but I don’t accept beverages as payment. I only deal in cash. What’s wrong, you got no money or sumthin? You could probably sell those clothes of yours, they look like they’d be worth a few 100,000 won.” The prostitute said with a bite in his voice and a puzzled expression.  
  
“Try around 10,000,000 won. It’s cold out tonight, take it.” Key responded as he pushed the beverage towards the younger, again with a small smile. He found the other man’s shocked expression to be pretty cute.  
  
“Well, thanks.” The young man said as he smiled shyly before taking a sip. Key bid him goodbye and set off on his way back to the studio.  
  
“Chocolate? Could have done with the caffeine.” He heard the younger mutter to himself as he walked away. Kibum smiled because the man’s attitude was just so amusing.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Key still had the boy fixed in his mind the next day as he was working hard to make sure his company closed a deal with a new shopping mall. He noticed how the young man was just a little shorter than himself but way above average for the Korean male population. He had auburn  
hair that fell across his eyes in a disheveled but slightly sexy way. Key remembered his almost sparkling and bright eyes as they roamed the street for his next customer. The shiny pants were so awful though that Key thought they were kind of stylish, the way they clung to the younger man’s thighs accentuated the muscle that lay beneath but still made them seem slinky, soft and long.  
  
As the evening approached again, Key was left alone, his staff had gone home a couple of hours ago but he still had some negotiations to do with the new mall. At around 7pm, he decided to take a walk like yesterday to the coffee shop. He found himself subtly looking for the young man even though he would deny it to himself. Once again, the young hooker was in the same place as before only this time he was flashing a grin into a nearby car window, all cocked hip and graceful hand gestures. Kibum shook his head and headed into the coffee shop.  
  
“How may I help you?” the young girl asked behind the counter.  
  
“A tall, skinny hot cho- umm… latte please. Tall, skinny latte.” Key smiled, he didn’t even like lattes. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
As he walked back out, he saw the man still in that spot only this time, his face was cast downward and he wasn’t wearing his usual smile [usual, he thought, like he had seen him more than once or something.]  
  
“Hey” Key said as he approached the younger man “rough night?”  
His head immediately snapped up and the other man replied “You could say that, although in my line of work, every night is pretty rough.” The younger smirked and raised his brow, intending to put the older boy off, instead Key just chuckled a little.  
  
“Here…” he offered him the drink and smiled lightly.  
  
“That’s okay, thanks. It’s not so cold tonight.” The working man said as he mumbled at the floor, he didn’t like feeling like a charity case or looked down on.  
  
“Please? I ordered a latte by mistake and I don’t even like coffee.” Key said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.  
At the mention of coffee, he saw the younger’s eyes light up.  
  
“Seriously, just take it…please?” Key asked, a slight pleading in his voice.  
  
“Fine, but only so it doesn’t get wasted. I know you rich types, always buying stuff you don’t want or need and then it just ends up being thrown away carelessly.” he said with a haughtiness only gained from the streets.  
  
“Well, that’s a terrible stereotype.” Key returned, fake offended.  
  
“Sorry but I’m living in my own stereotype so I don’t know any better.” The younger said with a slight distaste but you could tell he was being  
ironic about it.  
  
“Then let’s break it. What’s your name?” Key asks.  
  
“What do you want it to be?” he replied before the older man gave him a look and a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Taemin…my name is Taemin, alright?” The younger said.  
  
“I’m Kibum, or Key, up to you.”  
“So tell me, how much do you get paid on an average night?” Key asked bluntly.  
  
“about 100,000” Taemin replied.  
  
“100,000 a night… same price as you thought my clothes were worth then?”  Key said with a cocky grin.  
  
“100,000 an hour… and yeah, I don’t have nice things so how am I supposed to know how ridiculously expensive something is.” Taemin added with smirk and a huff.  
  
“an hour…sounds a bit steep to me…” Key said  
  
“Well, I’m just that good.” Taemin smirked.  
  
“Okay then, how about you join me then? My studio is just down the street. I’m staying there for a while.” Key said.  
  
“You sure you can afford it?” Taemin grinned.  
  
“Well, can I get discount for the two drinks you owe me.” Key smirked.  
  
“I told you, I don’t accept beverages as payment.” Taemin responded with sass and Key just smiled and nodded his head.  
Kibum began to walk and the younger followed him a fair distance behind.  
  
“Are you going to dawdle all the way there, or does the hour start from now and this is some kind of scam?” Key asked with a gentle smile.  
  
“N-no… I just thought… it’s better if I hang back a bit okay.” Taemin stated.  
  
“Well I didn’t ask you to, now hurry up.” And Key pulled the younger along by his arm so that they were walking side by side.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
When Taemin stepped inside the first thing that hit him was a warm heat followed by an earthy smell which he realised was from Kibum. As he shuffled shyly into the opening of the room, he held his breath at what lay before his eyes. There was a white, grand piano in the corner of the room which was raised up a little on a separate platform. He noticed flowers all around the area and large patio doors that opened up to a rooftop terrace.  
  
On the lower section of the room there was a large mahogany desk at the side with a computer, laptop, papers and various things Taemin didn’t recognise laying on top. There was a large brown leather office chair sitting behind it with a telephone on a stand in the corner.  
In front of the desk was a large white leather corner sofa and a 65” plasma TV. If this was a cartoon, Taemin would have needed someone to pick his jaw up from the plush carpeted floor. He knew that this guy was rich but he now knew that Key must be insanely rich.  
  
“D-Do you own this place?” Taemin asked a little sheepishly.  
  
“Yeah, I just moved here so it’s a little bare at the moment. I still have some stuff on order.” Kibum chuckled a little as he saw Taemin’s obvious expression of disbelief.  
  
“Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable Taemin.” Key said with an easy smile as he led the younger man to the sofa by his hand. He saw how Taemin visibly relaxed a bit at that and sat down beside him.  
  
“So, uhmm… what do you want to do?” Taemin’s confidence was back as he shuffled closer towards Key, his hand slowly moving up the older man’s thigh.  
  
“Actually…why don’t we talk for a bit.” Key said with an innocent face and once again Taemin was put out of his comfort zone but he moved back and nodded in agreement anyway.  
  
“Well, so…what do you do, for a living?” Taemin asked and he was genuinely interested in the answer.  
  
“I’m a fashion designer. This is my home and my studio. Do you want to see some of my work?” Kibum asked, he loved to show people his newest creations and get their opinion on them.  
  
“Sure” Taemin beamed as he followed Key into what looked like the master bedroom.  
  
“This is my closet, it should have been a spare bedroom but I needed all the space I could get.” Key grinned as he opened one of the large white doors and Taemin saw a sewing machine under the large bay window and in front of that was a mannequin that seemed very elegantly dressed.  
Key proceeded to show Taemin through the pull-out racks of clothing that lay inside what looked like ordinary wardrobes. Kibum noticed how Taemin lingered particularly on a certain outfit.  
  
“You like it?” Key asks with a knowing smile.  
  
“Yeah, I mean … wow. You actually made this?” Taemin asked.  
  
“Yep, designed it, made it … but there is something missing and I can’t figure out what it is. Maybe you can try it on and help me out?” Key asked with pleading eyes.  
  
“W-what? Me? No way, I can’t wear that… it’s too expensive.” Taemin said with wide and shocked eyes.  
  
“Well, I’m paying you by the hour so you can’t really refuse such a simple request.” Kibum said bluntly with amusement in his voice as he saw Taemin’s reluctance crumble.  
  
“There is a dressing screen over there, you can go and – try…” Key’s voice faded out as Taemin began stripping off his clothes until he stood only in his black boxers. Kibum couldn’t help but admire the younger boy’s body and he swallowed quickly as he realised how tight Taemin’s underwear was. He finally pulled himself together enough to speak as he saw the tiny smirk on the younger’s face.  
  
“You wear those horrific shiny silver pants, but your underwear is Calvin Klein?” Key asks obnoxiously, trying to remove the pleased expression from his face.  
  
“Well, if I have good underwear, then I feel good…y’know?” Taemin  smirked.  
  
“Just good? You clearly haven’t tried MY underwear.” Key replied.  
  
“I’m not really into kinky stuff like that, but since you’re paying…” Taemin responded wittily.  
  
“Ha.Ha. Very funny. I mean my design … not actually mine.” Kibum laughed a little at the end.  
Taemin finally began pulling on the garments one by one and Key assisted him with the strange shirt. The short black bomber jacket did wonders for Taemin’s figure and the dark wash, grey denim jeans with rips across the thigh fit perfectly.  
  
“Wow! You look amazing!” Key praised the younger.  
  
“Thanks, they’re really comfortable and the quality is amazing.” Taemin beamed back.  
  
“Did anyone ever tell you that you have the perfect proportions for a model?” Kibum asked with a genuine voice.  
Taemin simply shook his head shyly at the compliment.  
  
“Well, you do… and you have a kind of feminine look which works well with your masculinity that you pull this outfit off perfectly.” Key blabbered some more in pure awe that a boy like Taemin had so much potential as a model.  
  
“Uhmm..okay. Can I get changed now?” Taemin asked, feeling a little self-conscious which was really stupid, given his line of work. It wasn’t often that he was given such compliments though. The only ones he normally received were complements on his ass or his tongue from his clients.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The evening passed and after Key had given Taemin a tour of the whole flat [which was bigger than anything Taemin had ever seen] he had decided to order some pizza.  
  
Currently, Key was sat at his desk working on some new sketches and design templates and Taemin was sat on the desk, eating a slice of pizza and letting his heels bang against the side of the wooden desk as he swung his legs back and forth.  
  
“Do you want some pizza?” Taemin asked as he chomped away on his own slice with a happy smile.  
  
“I don’t eat pizza; too many calories.” Key responded, barely giving Taemin a glance before he continued with his work.  
  
“Then why did you order it?” he asked again.  
  
“You said you liked it, that’s why.” Key said with a dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
“Oh … thanks. Aren’t you hungry though?” Taemin asked with a puzzled face.  
This time Key looked up and offered the younger man a small smile as he responded  
  
“Not really, I’m too busy working to feel hungry.” Kibum’s dimple appeared in his right cheek before he focused his attention back on the pencil in his hand.  
  
“Sounds fun, don’t you get bored not letting loose once in a while?” Taemin snorted.  
  
“I’m high on life, can’t you tell?” Kibum offered a smirk and a chuckle back before continuing with his work.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Half a pizza and a glass of coke later, Taemin noticed as Key screwed up his sketch for the third time in a row before tossing it into the bin with a sigh.  
  
“Here, let me help you.” Taemin spoke up and Key looked up with a confused face as Taemin moved to sit in his lap.  
  
“How are you…” Key began before Taemin pressed a finger to the older man’s lips and shook his head.  
  
“Shh…” Taemin let his fingers glide down Kibum’s strong arms. They ran back up again and rubbed across his shoulders and neck. The touch was soothing to Kibum’s tight and tired muscles.  
Taemin’s lips then kissed down Kibum’s pale neck, they landed on the collar of his shirt and Taemin grumbled at the offending object that was in his way.  
He pulled back and loosened the satin tie before opening the first four buttons on his crisp cotton shirt. Finally pleased with the expanse of skin, Taemin left small bites across Kibum’s collar bones and smirked when he heard a content grumble in response.  
Taemin pulled back and looked him in the eye, gave a small smile; before he crawled down to kneel beneath the large mahogany desk. Kibum’s eyes widened and he tensed a little in anticipation as he heard the clink of his Gucci belt as it opened. He felt lithe and deft fingers making quick work of his suit pants before he felt the first teasing breath pass along his underwear.  
  
“Ah, so _these_ are **your** boxers, huh?” Taemin smirked and Key let out a low laugh.  
  
“Yeah” he exhaled, incapable of much else.  
  
“I approve – shame they are in my way though.” And then Kibum felt the pleasant temperature of the room pass across his bared member. A second later though and all that was gone and replaced by an overwhelming heat. His head hung back against the padded brown leather of his desk chair. He felt how Taemin’s tongue laved around his large cock and felt as the younger man’s cheeks hollowed and created a tight suction that made his toes curl.  
  
He suddenly got the urge to look down at the beautiful creature between his legs. Taemin’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on bringing pleasure to the older man. Key’s pleasure hit a sudden spike though as Taemin’s eyes snapped open and burnt a hole straight into his own. Key’s breath became laboured as he squirmed to hold off for as long as possible. Finally, Kibum tumbled over the edge into bliss and he felt as Taemin swallowed every pearly drop.  
He came down from his high faster than he wanted and felt the younger boy pull back. Almost instantly, Key pulled the other backwards onto his lap and hugged the younger around the waist. Key planted kisses along Taemin’s neck and up to his ear. He pulled the other’s face towards him and moved forward to capture his lips. Suddenly, Kibum felt – for the second time that night – a finger pressed against his lips.  
  
“I don’t kiss on the mouth.” Taemin said, his face looking truly apologetic.  
  
“Neither do I” Key responded with a small frown.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Taemin stayed the night. He watched trashy TV and he observed Kibum’s creative skills as the older man created his new designs. Later on he grew tired and retired to the deluxe queen bed. When he woke up in the middle of the night, he found Key slumped over his desk; sleeping on a pile of papers.  
He took a few minutes to study the elder’s face. He noticed the soft lines of his face and his sharp looking eyes; both creating a beautiful contrast. He saw the small wrinkles that were beginning to appear on his forehead – probably from such a high pressured job – Taemin thought. As he walked away though, he remembered the dimples when Key let out an uncontrollable laugh, his body shaking and causing such a clumsy spectacle which doesn’t seem befitting of such a stylish and classy man. Taemin smiled at the thought before he shuffled his cold bare feet into the large bathroom.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
That morning, Key woke up with a stiff neck – but he felt warm and cozy. As he lifted his head to face the glaring light coming in through the large bay windows, he realised that he is still at his desk but his blanket is wrapped snugly around his shoulders. Glancing at the slightly ajar bedroom door, he smiled ‘Taemin must have brought the blanket out’ he thought and suddenly, sleeping at his desk had never felt so good.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Time passed by quickly and Key had asked Taemin to spend two weeks with him. He brought the younger boy to all of the events for his brand re-launch and made up another dozen excuses for why he needed Taemin to accompany him.  
Taemin was happy to oblige. Key was paying him for his two weeks service and also paying for anything else he required. Key had given him countless amounts of clothes that he designed. He insisted that they were last seasons and Taemin could have them. Amongst the clothes were shoes ranging from Lanvin and Armani and once again, Key told him to keep them because his own feet were too small to fit them anyway.  
  
Each night, after various events, they would both fall into the sheets together and fall asleep feeling sweaty, tangled and satisfied in all the right ways.  
  
Taemin’s last day came around all too fast. Kibum had an important business trip to attend in London tomorrow evening which would lead to another in Milan and so on. He would be travelling for a while and there was no way he could bring Taemin with him.  
  
“So… do you have to work _again_ today? Taemin said and tried to hide his pout – failing miserably.  
Key chuckled a little as he wrapped his arms around the others waist, their noses brushing together.  
  
“Yeah” he breathed out.  
The electricity crackled in the air as the two men stood like statues. Just as Taemin was about to lean forward, he felt Kibum’s hands drop from his waist.  
  
“I will be back around 5pm. We can go somewhere nice for dinner, there is a nice suit in the third wardrobe if you want to wear it.” Taemin just nodded gently before asking  
  
“Can’t you just… _not_ go in today?” he pleaded.  
  
“I kind of have to, it’s not like I’m sick.” Key responded.  
  
“You own the company, surely you can take a day off – you _are_ your own boss.” He reasoned.  
Key stood and thought for a bit before he took his phone from his suit pocket.  
  
“What the hell” Key grinned as he dialed a number.  
  
“Hey Jjong? I’m not coming in today…yes…I know… yes…I’m taking a personal day, I’m sure you can handle everything…okay, calm down…just call and ask if you’re not sure… I know… I’m not crazy… Okay, goodbye Jjong… bye.” Kibum hung up the phone with a pleased face.  
  
“What?” Taemin asked, confused by the big smile.  
  
“He thinks I’m going through a mid-life crisis.” He laughed.  
  
“Why? You’re just taking the day off.” Taemin was still puzzled.  
  
“Yeah well, it’s my first time” Key shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“What, in how long?” Taemin was shocked.  
  
“In forever, I’ve never taken the day off.” Key stated.  
  
“Not even been sick?” he questioned.  
  
“Yeah of course I’ve been sick, like 3 or 4 times…” Key admitted and Taemin was gobsmacked.  
“I’ve just never taken a personal day since I officially started the company.” Kibum shrugged and moved his hand around in a dismissive gesture to change the topic.  
“So… you wanted me to take the day off… what do you want to do?” he questioned.  
  
“I have an idea” Taemin grinned.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They spent their morning at Taemin’s favourite Italian café. They took a walk around the lake, shopped in some of the tackiest places imaginable – but Taemin swore that the clothes were amazing quality for the price – and 5 pairs of sparkly pants later, they found themselves heading back to the studio.  
  
For the first time since Taemin had met Kibum, they shared a quite night in the studio together and Key cooked a delicious meal.  
  
“I didn’t know you could cook” Taemin said with awe and he made impressed noises as he savoured the wonderful food.  
  
“I never really get time to cook and when I am by myself, it just seems like wasted effort.” Key said honestly as he looked at Taemin from across the table with something different shining in his eyes.  
  
“Well, it’s delicious so thank you.” Taemin said with a genuine smile.  
Key stood up then and took Taemin’s hand in his own and led him over to the grand piano. They sat side by side on the stool as Key’s strong and delicate fingers brushed across the piano keys in a sweet melody that made Taemin feel calm and soothed. Taemin sat there, enjoying the wonderful music and staring at Kibum with nothing but pure admiration. As the song came to an end and Key closed the piano Taemin was breathless for a moment.  
  
“Where did you learn to play like that?” Taemin asked.  
  
“My grandfather taught me when I was a little boy. My father and mother were always out working so I spent a lot of time with my grandparents. He would always tell me to do what I enjoyed, to stick with the things that I loved and to be happy. He said that if I did that, then nothing else would matter. My father always believed I should go into business and money is what made the world go round. I guess now, my father is happy that I am successful but he didn’t always support my creativity.” Kibum gave a soft smile.  
  
“It must be nice though, to have people around to give you advice, people that want to encourage your hopes and dreams or like your father, they want to point you on the right path even if it’s a little misguided.” Taemin said and scrunched up his nose at the thoughts of his own mother.  
  
“You never had that?” Kibum carefully ventured, not wanting to upset the man or make him talk about things in the past that might hurt.  
  
“No. I never knew who my father was and my mother was a drug addict, she kicked me out at 16 when I refused to give her the money from my part time job to feed her addiction. I would use it to pay the bills and buy food and none of it was left for her to squander anyway. After that, I had to give up my job because they found out I was homeless and then I ended up in this profession now. I earn good money and I have a roof over my head, it’s just hard to get a normal job with no references and a bad history.” Taemin shrugged and Kibum just wrapped his arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulled him closer.  
  
“Do you want to learn how to play?” Key asked with a small smile as he saw Taemin nod his head furiously and his eyes light up.  
  
“Okay, sit here.” Key stood up and motioned for Taemin to sit in the middle of the stool. He wrapped his hands around the younger from behind and took his hands in his own.  
  
“Now, place one hand here … and the other here. Feel the keys below each finger and press one by one.” Key instructed and he heard the scales being played a little clumsily under Taemin’s fingertips. Once more, Kibum placed his hands on top of the others and guided him in playing a simple tune. After Taemin had learned the basic tune, Key played the lower end of the piano in accompaniment and Taemin smiled so bright that Kibum thought the younger had never looked so beautiful before.  
  
“I did it! Wow!” Taemin jumped a little in his seat in excitement as they short tune came to an end.  
  
“You did really well Tae, well done!” Kibum announced as he closed the lid on the piano before sitting back down on the stool.  
Taemin turned his head to face the older man and their eyes met, faces smiling and Taemin was happy. He leaned in towards the elder’s face before he noticed a serious expression cross Key’s features and the older man cleared his throat and looked at the floor. Taemin silently lifted his index finger to Kibum’s chin and made eye contact once more. The younger male slid sideways across the piano stool, his finger and thumb still cupping the other’s chin as he moved their mouths closer together. He moved his hands from the other’s face and when Kibum didn’t pull back or turn away, he closed the gap. Their mouths moved together in a slow and gentle kiss. Key’s lips felt softer than they looked and Taemin relished the feeling as he felt a pressure pushing back against him and a tongue asking for permission.  
Taemin had never told Key this, but the reason he didn’t kiss on the mouth was to avoid attachment and feelings but now that he had broken his golden rule, he couldn’t even bring himself to regret it, not when it felt this good, this right.  
  
Taemin’s lips parted and Key moved closer to the younger, claiming his mouth, wanting to explore every inch of it because this was probably going to be the last time he could. Tomorrow morning he would leave for work and catch a plane in the evening and when he returned, there would be no more Taemin waiting for him. With that thought in his mind he found himself lifting the shorter male up and onto the large white piano surface.  
  
Taemin let out a small surprised squeak as he felt his back being pressed onto the cool, shiny white wood. The bright white ceiling was staring him in the face but it was softened by the tall floor lamp to his left. The creamy chiffon curtains were still open, revealing a sky of stars through the large window on Taemin’s right. His quick glance around was cut short however by the sight of Kibum leaning over him, his weight resting on his arms at either side of Taemin’s head.  
  
The look in Key’s eyes was something Taemin had noticed a lot today only this time, it was a thousand times stronger and for some reason, it made Taemin smile brightly. Like a mirror, his smile was reflected on Kibum’s face as the older boy leaned down to pick up where they left off. As they kissed slowly and passionately, their clothes were slowly discarded and Taemin felt as his back stuck to the surface of the piano top. Kibum palmed the younger man through his boxer shorts before gently pulling them down his legs to fully expose him.  
  
As Taemin felt Key’s hot breath ghosting across his left ear and down across his neck, he tilted his head to the side to allow the older male more access, he was suddenly grateful that they were on the top floor because their bodies were currently splayed out on the grand piano, milky white skin pressing against Taemin’s slightly bronze skin, as they were both bathed in the moonlight that shone brightly through the window.  
  
The two boys pushed their hips together in a slow rolling rhythm, all that could be heard were small mewls and heavy panting. Taemin grabbed onto Kibum’s strong arms, running his hands down from his shoulders to the tense muscles that worked hard to keep Kibum above Taemin. Their lips met once again in a deep and passionate kiss and Taemin pulled away from it breathless as their bodies stilled in the cool night air.  
  
“Kibum…why did you stop?” Taemin asked pleadingly.  
  
“It’s just… you look so beautiful. I just wanted to remember this moment for a second.” Key admitted honestly.  
Taemin didn’t want to cry, he had kept the tears at bay all day and so he distracted himself by flipping them both over and almost falling off the edge of the piano.  
  
“Graceful…really.” Key smirked and Taemin just swatted him with a good natured  
  
“Shut up” before moving lower to shut him up once and for all.  
Taemin’s tongue worked its miracles and brought Key to the edge in no time. Kibum pushed Taemin away though before he could tumble over and sat up.  
  
“Bedroom” is all he said before Taemin nodded and they made their way through the stray pieces of clothing and to the master bedroom.  
This time it was Taemin’s turn to be pleasured as Key kissed every inch of his body from head to toe and back again. He savoured all the little mewls and moans that Taemin let slip and tortured the younger man with pleasure until they were both painfully teetering on the edge of orgasm. He removed his fingers from Taemin’s now lubed entrance and picked up the condom from the pillow.  
  
“Let me” Taemin said as he smirked a little and sat up on his knees so that he was level with Key. Key nodded dumbly and felt as Taemin’s deft fingers worked like a pro, fast and accurate and rubbing in all the best ways possible as he applied the condom. Their eyes stayed locked and staring at each other before Taemin moved his hands up to Kibum’s waist before slowly lowering himself back onto the bed.  
Key had never seen anything more erotic and beautiful, as he watched Taemin’s back arch slowly backwards before his head hit the pillow and his spine slowly straightened back out. He smiled cutely at Kibum before the older man reached out to spread the younger’s legs wide apart, he slowly inched down between Taemin’s thighs and gave a few soft licks and bites before positioning himself at the younger’s puckered hole. Kibum took his time to push forward and sheath himself fully into Taemin’s tight cavity. Once he was fully inside, he felt Taemin’s body let out a shiver of anticipation before he smirked and pulled back slowly, waiting a heartbeat and then moving back in just as agonizingly slow.  
  
Key kept up this ritual, no matter how hard Taemin tried to make the older man go faster, Key was determined to fuck Taemin slowly into the sheets until he was begging and writhing and feeling every inch of Kibum inside of him.  
  
“Oh god…Kibum please…I need you to move faster…please….oooooohhh godddddd.” Taemin let out a slow and throaty moan at the end as he felt Key sinking in slowly again, the head of his cock nudging Taemin’s prostate for only a few seconds before it was gone again.  
  
“Can you feel me Tae … can you feel every inch of me inside of you?” Key asked with a deep rumble from his throat, it was the first sentence Kibum had spoken in what felt like a year.  
  
“Y-yes…god, I can feel every inch of your huge cock … I need more, I…I want more of you Kibummie, please, faster or harder…please.” Key was a little taken back at the nickname but he decided he liked it and so he granted Taemin’s wish. He didn’t speed up but he pushed in harder each time, his withdrawing still at an agonizing pace though.  
  
“A—ahhhhhhh! Yes. Thank You. Yes.” Taemin said over and over like a mantra as he felt Key drilling back into him at a satisfying pace. Finally, Kibum must have pushed himself to the limit because the younger man felt as Key lifted his thighs onto hot, broad shoulders and his thrusts soon became desperate and erratic, hitting the younger’s prostate over and over each time before Taemin reached his climax and let out a high pitched moan; his body shook from head to toe in about 3 waves of pleasure. Taemin had never experienced such a strong orgasm before and he was left oversensitive as Key continued a few more thrusts, before Taemin felt the warmth filling the condom inside of him and Kibum’s sweaty shoulders came crashing down on his left.  
  
“Wow.” Is all Taemin could say as he continued gasping for breath and Key just chuckled.  
  
“Yeah…wow.” As he leaned over and stole one more loving kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Taemin woke up to an empty bed and it took him a while to remember what the day was today. He looked around and noticed his suitcase and bag packed up in the corner of the room and a sinking feeling set into his stomach as he realised he needed to leave today. He used the bathroom and was saddened to see that Key must have already gone to work. The clock read 9.30am and Taemin realised that either Kibum wasn’t good at goodbyes, or he didn’t want to wake him up. He got dressed and ate breakfast that Key had ordered and left on the counter before he noticed an envelope by the telephone.  
He opened it to find a letter:  
  
_Dear Taemin,_  
_Having you here these past two weeks has been amazing. I feel like these have been the best two weeks of my life so thank you for spending them with me. As arranged, I have left your money in cash in the envelope so make sure to keep it safe. I will fly to London tonight and then onwards to Madrid, Dubai, Hong Kong and Tokyo. I will always remember you and the times we have spent together. All the best in the future!_  
_Love,_  
_Kim Kibum … Kibummie._  
  
Taemin read the last word and smiled with tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to let this man go but he didn’t have any choice. He was just a prostitute, he belonged on the streets and there was no way he was any good for Key. He thought, and for a moment he decided to leave his own message. He took out a piece of letter paper from Kibum’s top drawer and began to write a reply. After a few minutes passed, Taemin was cut short by the doorbell and he was shocked when he opened the door to find a woman standing there.  
  
“Hi … may I help you?” Taemin asked.  
  
“I believe I should be the one asking that. Is Kibum here? I’m his mother.” She said sternly as she looked at Taemin like he was a piece of trash before pushing past him and into the studio.  
  
“No, he’s at work.” Taemin said meekly, not sure if she actually wanted an answer or not. She took a look around and noticed the strewn clothes on the floor near the piano from yesterday that Taemin had not packed into his case yet.  
  
“Oh, I see you’re another one of my son’s playthings.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Are you the little rent boy that Jonghyun told me about?” She tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
“I don’t know wha – ” Taemin began before she cut him off.  
  
“Look here kid, he is just messing around with you while he is lonely in Seoul, then he will find another poor kid to dote on in Japan, London etc… why don’t you do us all a favour. Take your money and get lost!” Mrs Kim said harshly as she flicked her shoulder length brown hair behind her shoulder.  
  
Taemin froze, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was it true, it must be, she knew who he was.  
  
“What? My son didn’t pay you yet? How much is it? 1,000won? 5,000? 15,000? Whatever it is, I’ll give you it. Just get out of this house and never see my son again. He doesn’t care about you and I can’t have him associating with such tramps.” She said as she threw notes in Taemin’s face and spat on them.  
  
“Go on then, pick them up you little gold digging rat!” She finally said and Taemin broke down in tears as Mrs Kim finally stormed out and announced that he had better be gone in the next ten minutes or she will call the police.  
  
He rushed around to get his suitcase and his bag and was about to leave when he noticed the note again.  
He screwed up the original draft and began to write a new one:  
  
_Dear Key,_  
_Keep your money it’s not needed. Like I said before… I know you rich types, always buying stuff you don’t want or need and then it just ends up being thrown away carelessly._  
_Goodbye Kibum,_  
_Taemin._  
  
He finished writing the letter with shaky hands and tears in his eyes. He just wanted to get away and never come back. He took his case in the lift and on his way out he rushed past Kibum’s mother who was waiting at the security gate and talking loudly on the phone. He didn’t stop to listen or even look at her, he just quickly walked on with his head held down and he didn’t lift it until he reached his small, tiny apartment where he finally began to breakdown and cry.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum was finished a little earlier at the office and he was hoping that if he came back in time, Taemin might still be there. He wanted to talk to him; he had an idea and wondered what the younger boy thought about it.  
The first thing that Key found to be odd when he stepped out of the lift was that his front door was left wide open and there was a mess all over his living room floor. When he looked down he noticed it was crumpled up money that had been stood on. His first thought was that he was robbed but then he realised that was ridiculous because they would take the money, not screw it up and throw it on the floor. As he ventured further inside he looked around to notice Taemin had gone and his bags were gone too. He slumped and pulled at his hair, he was infuriated because he had no way of getting in touch with the younger boy to tell him his idea. As he walked by he noticed the envelope that he left for the other was still there and the letter was open on the desk.  
  
The money was still inside and Taemin hadn’t even taken his letter after reading it. As he moved closer he noticed another note addressed to him.  
As he read it, his heart sank. He couldn’t believe that Taemin would believe something like that, had the younger man not felt the same feelings as he did? Kibum was trying to hold back the tears as he felt helpless, he didn’t want Taemin to feel like that but then he guessed it wasn’t that far from the truth in Taemin’s eyes. Taemin didn’t know how he really felt and it was all his fault.  
Just then, he noticed a crumpled piece of letter paper and opened it up. It seemed like a first draft that was re-written … but why would Taemin’s attitude and feelings suddenly change like that.  
  
Kibum sat on his white leather sofa and contemplated everything for a while. He counted the money in the envelope and it was still there … so where did the money on the floor come from? Why was his door left wide open? Why had Taemin suddenly changed his mind?  
After thinking about it changed nothing, he decided to address one issue at a time and so he went down to the security desk in the apartment complex.  
  
“Hey Joon, I was just wondering. Did anyone strange come up to my floor today? My front door was wide open and things are a little strange in there.” Kibum asked the security guard who he had gotten to know quite well since moving in. Joon was a friendly guy but he was very good at his job.  
  
“Well, your mother stopped by today and then she was on the phone to some lawyer afterwards and Taemin left like you informed me. Other than that, no.” Joon said with a worried look as recognition lined Key’s features.  
  
“Can you show me the CCTV for my apartment please? I need to see what happened in there while I was gone.” Key insisted and Joon just nodded before leading him into the control room.  
  
“How far back do you want me to go?” Joon asked.  
  
“About 4 hours should do it.” Kibum said with a serious face.  
  
“Okay” Joon responded.  
After Joon had re-wound the tape to 4hrs previous he hit the play button. All that could be seen in the living room was Taemin absently wandering around while he ate his breakfast. The younger man stopped at the piano area and smiled a little for a while before he disappeared. After a while he re-appeared in different clothes so Kibum guessed he had got changed. He watched as Taemin opened his letter and began to write one of his own when he stopped writing to open the door.  
The scene that unfolded before his eyes had Kibum’s hands clenching at his sides and shaking in anger. He was crying from the look on Taemin’s face as he watched him rush around, crumple up his note and hastily write a new one. Key was seething and Joon told him to calm down and not do anything stupid.  
He didn’t listen though and the first thing he did was drive over to his parent’s house.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hi Kibum love, what are you doing here?” Key’s mother said with her sickly sweet smile.  
  
“Don’t mother. You know _exactly_ what you did!” Kibum fumed at his mother as she calmly placed down her tea and stood up from the sofa.  
  
“I really don’t know what you mean sweetie, tell me, what’s wrong?” She tried again and Kibum flipped.  
  
“I _saw_ you! I saw as you threw money at Taemin, as you spat on it and screamed at him and made him cry! WHAT were you doing in MY house!!” Kibum said, he was now up close in his mother’s face, only an inch separating them and his mother, for once, looked scared.  
  
“He is dirty Kibum, he is a prostitute and you just let him into your house. He could have robbed you or anything, he was just a dirty gold digger! I was saving you from him!” His mother said sternly as she backed away slightly.  
  
“How did you even know about Taemin… I never told you… HOW????” Kibum demanded.  
  
“Jonghyun told me” his mother replied nonchalantly as if she were talking about the weather which just irked Kibum further.  
  
“No he didn’t, I’ve known him since we were young, he knows better than to tell you anything!” Key said, his voice could crack ice.  
  
“Well, I heard you two talking in your office the other day. That still doesn’t mean he isn’t a gold digger. I am just looking out for you son!” His mother became angry and defensive again as she realised she was caught eves dropping again.  
  
“You don’t care about me, especially not my personal life. What were you really there for today? You didn’t know Taemin would be there … you were looking for me, weren’t you?” Kibum’s temper morphed into a disbelieving laugh as he put all the clues together in his head already.  
  
“I was looking for my son, is that so bad?” his mother tried to reason with a sweet and sly voice.  
  
“You wanted money… you only came sniffing around because you needed money again!” Kibum flipped and kicked the coffee table hard, spilling the contents of his mother’s tea all over it. The maid was about to rush over and clean it when Kibum sent her a deathly glare which left her retreating from the living room.  
  
“Yes. I needed some money from my only son and yet here you are, throwing money away for sex! You won’t give any money to your mother and yet you will pay that rent boy to have sex with you!!!!” She screamed in his face and slapped him hard, leaving a red hand print in her wake.  
  
“I will NEVER… and I mean NEVER forgive you. I will NEVER give you a penny of my money for you to spend in the casino. Go live your life with your fake sham of a marriage. Father and his mistress and you and secretary Park… I hope you’re all happy without me because I am DONE with this family.” Kibum screamed and left the room, the doors slamming behind him one by one until he was slamming his car door closed and pressing the button to start the engine.  
  
He drove and drove as fast as he could until he reached his apartment once more where he stopped in his parking spot and cradled his head in his hands. He picked up his phone from next to the gear box and dialled a number he knew by heart.  
  
“Hey Jjong it’s me… yeah I’m fine… I need you to cancel my overseas appointments. Tell them it was a family emergency and send someone in my place if you have to. I can’t go right now … my mother came by today… okay I will… thanks Jjong, bye.” Kibum hung up the phone and rest his head back against his car seat.  
  
He slept fitfully that night, the bruise on his face stung if he rolled over. If he stayed where he was, the bed smelt like Taemin and there were a million thoughts running through his head. It took him all night but he finally figured out what he needed to do.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 Taemin woke to an annoying ringing and for a moment he thought he had been drinking and the ringing was coming from his ears again. Then he heard it louder and more annoying as he rolled over and picked up his landline.  
  
“Yobeseyo?” Taemin answered on auto pilot.  
  
“Oh! You’re alive I see? I’ve been calling you for like 2 days but you didn’t answer.” His friend Amber said in her haughty voice.  
  
“Oh yeah, I forgot I wasn’t answering the phone. What do you want?” Taemin groaned and sat up, now he was awake and there was no way he could go back to sleep.  
  
“Come and meet me for lunch you pansy, I haven’t seen you in over 2 weeks now.” Amber said with a firm voice.  
  
“No thanks” Taemin said and he was about to hang up when he heard her speak again.  
  
“C’mon Tae!!!! I need you right now, I need my best friend back … it’s not all roses and candy over in my life either. I’ll pay??” Amber pleaded and she never begged anyone so Taemin figured it must have been important.  
  
“Fine, when and where?” Taemin grumbled with a small smile because despite everything, he was happy that she called.  
  
“Great! The usual place at 1:30… oh and make sure to look decent okay?” Amber added before blowing him a kiss down the phone and hanging up.  
Taemin flopped back onto his bed before he realised ‘why do I need to look decent?’  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
It was 1oclock and Taemin really didn’t feel like leaving his cave of solitude just yet but he had promised Amber and even made an effort to dress up – for god knows what reason – and so he pulled on his Armani shoes, which matched his grey skinny jeans and black bomber jacket [courtesy of Key, but he had no choice because he didn’t own anything nice that wasn’t given to him by the older man] grabbed his keys and set off out the house.  
  
It was already 1.30pm and Taemin couldn’t see Amber anywhere in the café so he just got a table and waited inside for her. He was watching the clock tick by – currently bored by Amber’s lateness – when he heard the chair in front of him squeak as Amber sat down. He was about to chastise her for being late when he realised it wasn’t Amber at all, it was Key.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Taemin asked, expression guarded.  
  
“I asked around if anyone knew you…I found Amber and asked her for a favour, she’s really nice but I had to pay her none the less.” Key smiled shyly and Taemin noticed a familiar figure standing outside the café, it was Amber and she had a new pair of hi-tops adorning her feet. ‘typical’ Taemin thought, ‘she sold me out for a pair of shoes.’  
When Taemin didn’t offer anything else Key spoke up again.  
  
“You look really good, by the way.” Kibum said as he tried to make the younger male look at him. It didn’t work.  
  
“Look, whatever you want… can you just get to the point sir? Then I can go home.” Taemin said stiffly and he realised that Taemin hadn’t forgiven him since the younger had called him sir… like he was nothing but a customer.  
  
“I wanted to apologize. I didn’t know my mother would come around and say such awful things to you… you deserve so much better than that.” Key pleaded.  
  
“Yes I do.” Taemin finally looked him in the eyes. “Now is that all? Can I go now?” Taemin asked, still as stubborn as ever.  
  
“Yeah, you can go if you want. I just want you to know that I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay with me, give me another chance and maybe… we can start again, no business deals … just me, you and the way we feel about each other.” Kibum said with emotion and honesty floating in his voice.  
  
“I don’t know what your feelings are for me but it was just strictly business Kibum, it was only ever business for me.” Taemin said.  
  
“Then why didn’t you take the money?” Key challenged.  
  
“Because…I … I was hurt by the things your mother said that’s all and I forgot it.” Taemin lied.  
  
“That’s fine then… but, what about this?” Key said and he produced a crumpled piece of paper and laid it on the table:  
  
_Dear Kibummie,_  
_I don’t know why letting you go is this hard…I thought it was just a casual thing, just work. Now I realise though that I don’t want to let you go. Or rather, I don’t want to leave you. I…this is hard to say but, I think I  –_  
  
“W-where did you find that?” Taemin said with a lump in his throat that he couldn’t swallow.  
  
“You left it on my desk… why did you re-write it Taemin… I know these are your real feelings.” Kibum challenged again, but softer this time.  
  
“I- I was hurt and I believed those awful things your mother said and I figured if you cared, you wouldn’t be leaving me at all and I … I don’t know anymore.” Taemin said, his eyes glassy as he looked into Kibum’s brown orbs, he saw nothing but trust and honesty staring back and he felt a little guilty now, for believing everything his mother said and not waiting around to talk to him about it.  
  
“Listen Tae…I understand that I hurt you. I almost made the mistake of letting you go once, but I don’t want to do that again. I want to start over, I want to give you a real relationship but if it is all too much for you. If you can’t forgive me, I understand but I needed to tell you that my feelings for you are real and strong and they aren’t going away, they never will.” Kibum said and he sat there for a few minutes whilst Taemin just sat with a blank expression.  
“O-okay then, I guess … this is goodbye.” Kibum said, his voice cracking at the end as he willed himself not to cry in a downtown café. He stood up, his chair screeching across the floor and he saw Taemin jump, his eyes blinking and a hand was placed over his own on the table.  
  
“Wait! Kibum… I mean… Yes. I want to start again, get to know you, be your boyfriend and your lover and hopefully more in time. I’m sorry I was so hurtful but you hurt me too. I want to put it all in the past.” Taemin said and Kibum smiled brightly.  
Taemin walked towards Key and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.” Taemin said. “I’m sorry too.” Kibum replied and their lips met briefly in a sweet and earth shattering kiss. As he pulled back, Taemin saw Amber jumping on her tiptoes and fist pumping the air. He pointed to her and Kibum chuckled at the sight.  
  
“Let’s go” Key said as he took Taemin’s hand in his own and they walked out of the café.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After everything that happened Taemin and Kibum finally found a way to be together. Taemin quit his job on the streets and became a waiter at a local but classy bar, with recommendations from Kibum of course. [Key’s long time friend Woohyun was the owner of the bar.] and Key promoted Jonghyun to assistant director which meant Kibum had a lot more spare time and worked more from home. They both lived together in Key’s studio and though they still had fights and fall-outs they always bounced back and apologized because in the end, they loved each other unconditionally. Plus, the sex was amazing ;)!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too badly since I wrote it so long ago and some of my stuff from back then is a little amateurish haha. X
> 
> Still, I hope you liked it :) Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! Thanks for taking the time to read this.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
